Our Flight
by acchartier
Summary: Max, is confused whether or not she likes Fang. After waking up, Fang comes in in her, because he had just had a bad dream. She has never seen this side of Fang, he kisses her. And you'll see what happens. THIS IS FAX, FAX, FAX!
1. FANG?

NO!

I keep telling myself NO, I don't like him, not one bit. It's just the way he looks at me, his dark wings, and the piercing eyes….Stop!

_You know you like him,_ the voice said, _what's not to like?_

He's Fang, I said to the voice. I've known him forever; I can't just like him….can I?

_Yes you can, what about when you kissed him on the beach?_

Stop! I have to clear my head, so I decided to fly.

I was still in my bed, when this happened in my head. So I'll have to sneak out, I wish I was Fang, he's always so good at sneaking around without being heard or seen, he just blends in with the shawdows, how does he do that? I just don't know.

So I decide to look at the time on my clock, to see what time it is. Fuck! Iggy took my clock, damnit I'll have to get another one, maybe while I clear my head I'll find one in a garbage can, and then he can fix it for me. I start taking off the covers when I see a pair of eyes in my door way. They must be Fangs, hes the only one that blends in, with the shadows.

"Hi" He says. Fuck! Now he knows I'm awake, he'll never let me leave by myself, incase an earser come after me.

"Hi…. What are you doing up so early?"

"I um I just wanted to see if you were alright. I had a night mare that an eraser got you, and um…."

"hey, its fine, I'm here, it was just a bad dream"

"yeah I know, but then, I woke up and I started to picture a life without you, and I just couldn't, do you know what I mean?" He said. I started thinking, what does he mean by this? Does he like me? I don't know what he means. Then he took a step forward, and I could see his face. Damn, He was beautiful. I looked in his eyes. His eyes were piercing, I couldn't help myself get lost in them. But I could see he must have teared up, But did not indicate it in his voice.

"I think so" I said, but not really sure. I knew the best way to comfort him. I got up from my covers walked over to him, and hugged him. It wasn't like any other hug I have ever given. It felt like it lasted forever, I never wanted to leave this moment. I couldn't help but smile. He let go of his grip, but still I was in his arms. Our face were facing each other, I rested my head against his, our noses touching.

"I would never let that happen to you" he said, He tightened his grip. I couldn't help myself I started to go for a kiss; this would be our second kiss, and maybe this time I wouldn't hurt him, because now he doesn't have a split lip.

"What are you guys doing?" Said Nudge. That moment we let go of each other, and stepped away from one another. I hadn't realized, but my wings were slightly out. I quickly put them back in, at same moment so did Fang. Does that happen when we kiss? Or get aroused? I think it does, opps, I didn't even feel them. But I could feel my checks, they were hot, most probably red, from embarrassment.

"We were talking, I had a bad dream, and she hugged me, for comfort, that was all" Said Fang. Nudge gave a weird look, and then looked at me funny. Why was she looking at me funny? I could tell that fang wasn't looking at me either. Then nudge's eyes went up and down my body, weird. I looked at what I was wearing. SHIT! I slept in my under wear with my shirt, no bra. I knew Fang had seen that. Was that why the hug so close? Did he want to feel my body? Yes, he was a boy, they do those things, but Fang?

"I um, I ….." I said, I couldn't make an excuse for this. Nudge looked at me again; I could feel Fang was trying to look away, even harder. As if my face wasn't already red. I quickly ran to a pair of shorts, put them on.

"Sorry" I said, That's the only thing that came out my mouth. My mouth was dry and now, My whole face was burning up.

"So…. What's for breakfast?" said Nudge. Relief flooded though my body.

"Whatever we have, Nudge" I said. She quickly ran away, toward the kitchen. My body fell on my bed from relief, I put my head in my hands, and signed. At the same moment Fang walked toward me, and sat on the bed next to me. I wonder if he looked at my body? Did he like it? No of course not I'm a mutant freak, no one would ever like my body.

"I swear I wasn't looking!" He said, I faced him. Then I laughed, so hard. Then he started to laugh. We notice we getting loud but we couldn't stop. Then after a couple of minutes, everything fell silent, and awkward.

"It was my fault, I should start wearing clothes to go to sleep" I said.

He looked at me. We said nothing for a couple of seconds, He dragged out his hand from his pocket, and intertwined it with mine. They seemed to fit perfectly with mine. His hands were warm, I like the feeling of our hands together. I looked down, and smiled so hard, it started to hurt. I've never seen this side of him. Then he took his hand under my chin, and lifted my head. For the first time, He was smiling.

"You should" he said, then kissed me. Not like the kiss I gave him, at the beach. His lips were warmer than his hands. I let go of his hand, and put them around his head. He dropped his hand to behind his back. The room got dizzy, then I remember to breath. He tilted his head and kissed me very passionately, I liked it. He grabbed my waist, and put me on him. My feet wrapped around his waist, and. We were kissing so hard, and now with tongue. He started to fall backwards on my bed, and repositioned himself. He wrapped his arms around me, and flip me over. Now I was on the bottom, I didn't mind his body weight on me. He stopped for a second.

"Maybe we should close the door?" he said.


	2. Max?

Fang POV

We were running, away from erasers. We were in a meadow, unknown location. It was only Max and I. Damn, did she look good, even if we were running for our lives. Then I looked in front of me, a bolder. If I hadn't looked sooner, I think I would have gone SPLAT. I turned to look at the erasers, then at Max. I whipped out my wings, and pushed down. I had no time, to look at Max, but I knew she would be okay, she can handle herself. When I was about 50 feet off the ground, I didn't hear her behind me. I looked down. I think I would have passed, the easers got her. There were about 4 easers, but they were one of the biggest, ugliest I have ever seen. Now they got Max, What had happened? I pulled in my wings, so fast, and started to lose altitude. I fell feet together, right at the one next to Max. BAM, out cold, he never expected me. I turned, and notice one good thing; at least they didn't have their guns today.

"MAX, RUN!" I screamed at here, when I hit the easer that had her in the crotch. He hunched over in pain, sorry man. He had, had her on her knees, and her hands behind her back. They were tied with rope. The other easer snuck behind me and pulled one arm, into the both of my elbows, behind my back. I couldn't move my wings or my arms. Max struggled to get up, but just then easer took her, he pulled her hair downward, exposing her next. He pulled out the claws, and looked over to me.

"I'm sorry lover boy, but were just having too much fun." The easer said, the one holding Max. His voice was so ugly and rugged It made me want to through up. I looked over to Max, and even though her head was up, I meet her eyes. I knew this was it, so did she. Where were the others? She started to cry, Max crying? What! In the middle of a battle? It wasn't till the wind kicked in that I was crying myself. The easer took his big, ugly claw and started to go for her neck. I couldn't watch, but the easer holding me made me. Just as the claws were about to touch her neck…

I woke up, my eyes flung open. I got up, and couldn't breathe. I was trying to catch my breath, but the image keep coming up, the when Max tried to make eggs, and we all ate it. I walked to the bathroom, Splashed water on my face, and let it trip. I put my hands on both sides if the and tried to get a grip on the world. Everything was spinning. I looked up at the mirror, and to my surprise it was Max. I felt for my face, it was still the same. But Max was in the mirror, she was just standing there smiling. She was beautiful, No make-up, or her hair wasn't done. It was just Max.

I started thinking, what it wasn't a dream? What if she was really out of my world? NO, everything was the same, I would have felt different. I grabbed a towel, wiped my face. I needed to see Max. I walked through the hallway, silent. Everyone was sleeping. I walked to Max's door way. She was sleeping, gorgeous. Was everyone beautiful when they slept? Just then I saw Max eyes open, she looked at me.

"Hi" I said.

"Hi…. What are you doing up so early?"

"I um I just wanted to see if you were alright. I had a night mare that an eraser got you, and um…." I started to choke up, just the thought, gave me pain.

"hey, its fine, I'm here, it was just a bad dream"

"yeah I know, but then, I woke up and I started to picture a life without you, and I just couldn't, do you know what I mean?"

"I think so" she said. At that moment she got up. WHAT! She was in her underwear, a shirt, but no bra. Oh My God, she must have forgotten she was in her under wear. She hugged me, not like any hug she ever gave. I was weird, but I liked it. I wanted her. I still wasn't sure if she liked me. I loosened my grip, but I still had her in my arms. Are head touched, and are nose.

"I would never let that happen to you"

I knew at that moment, I wanted her, I needed her. I kissed her. Her lips were warm, and soft. I hugged her tighter, tilted my head and kiss her deeply. It was amazing, more amazing than flying. She kissed back, her hands tangled in my hair, my hands at her waist. It was perfect. It was 100% better than our first kiss, which I had a split lip. It hurt, but I felt good.

"What are you guys doing?" Said Nudge. That moment we let go of each other, and stepped away from one another. Head was spinning. Those moment were awesome, I wished they were to never end. Damn, my wings came out slightly. I quickly put them back in. At the same moment so did Max. Why were they out?

"We were talking, I had a bad dream, and she hugged me, for comfort, that was all" I said. But that wasn't all.

"I um, I ….." she said. I could see her dace getting red. But I didn't dare to look at her perfect body. "sorry"

Nudge looked at me funny, then Max. Max ran to get a pair of shorts on, she must have just realized.

"So…. What's for breakfast?" said Nudge

Whatever we have, Nudge" Max said. She quickly ran away, toward the kitchen. Max collapsed on her bed. I walked over to her. Sat on the bed, I had to explain. I wasn't looking at her. Of course I was, she was beautiful.

"I swear I wasn't looking!" I said. She faced me, and laughed. Her laugh was cute, so I started laughing. After a couple of minutes, we were silent. Awkward.

"It was my fault, I should start wearing clothes to go to sleep" she said.

I looked at her, I pulled my hand out of my pocket. I intertwined it with hers. She looked at the ground, and started to smile. Did I tell you she was beautiful? I put my hand under her chin, and pulled her head up.

"You should" and kissed her. Her lips were softer this time. She unhooked her hand and put them around my head. I put my hands around her waist. I pulled her on my lap. She wrapped her legs around me. I kissed her deeply now, and maybe added a little tongue. Could you blame me? I could feel the room spinning, and started to fall on the bed. I repositioned myself. I knew what I wanted to do. I put my hands around her back, and flipped her over. This was it; we were going to take each other's virginities. This was the moment I dreamed about for years. I noticed the others might here us. We wouldn't want Angel to walk in on us, or Iggy hear and feel us.

"Maybe we should close the door?" he said.

**MORE TO COME, I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. IT STILL HAS A LOT LEFT, SO FOLLOW IT, IF YOU WANNA KEEP UP WITH MAX AND FANG. WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? ILL TRY TO POST A CHAPTER A DAY, IF I CAN!**


	3. What's your idea of fun?

MAX POV

"What if we go someplace instead?" I said.

I knew he under stood. He got up, and reached for my hand. I accepted his hand, and we walked out of my room. We snuck around, the hallway, still hand in hand. I couldn't help but laugh, every step I took, I was getting more sure. I LOVED HIM, and he loved me! Finally without waking anyone else, we were at the front door. We opened it and ran out, I hurried up in front of him and let my wings out. It felt good , I stretched my wings out at hard as I could, and stopped running. Fang also stopped and gave me a weird look.

"Why are we out here?" he said.

"They would have heard anything we did"

"I guess"

"What were we gonna do?" I said, I honestly thought of my dream. My fantasy, I don't dare talk about to anyone. Of course it's about Fang, and were on the beach. The flock is not there, just him and I. And….

He looked at me; I could something in his eyes. I never seen this expression, it was seducing me. I wanted to do things to him, that probally bad for our age…opps. I didn't care, I was our way to express our relationship.

"I don't know….things" he said, he started to smile. Then he walked over to me started to kiss me again. His arms, around my body, my arms around his. Then his wings were out. I could feel him push down. I held him tight, and stopped kissing him. I pulled my wings in, because it would be dangerous with, in case they got tangled. I was scared. What was he doing?

"Its fine, I got you" He whispered in my ear. I looked at him, and then kissed his check. I looked down; we were at a high altitude. We kept getting higher and higher, till it was hard to breathe in the thin air. I looked at him, his hair, and wings, and everything, stood out from the blue contrast of the sky. I could tell, something was going to happen, not knowing if it was good or bad.

"Let's do something fun?" he said. Then he stopped his wings, and tucked them in, and we fell, I help him as tight as I could. I knew we were going to die. All I had to do was pull out my wings, but for some reason, the thought never crossed my mind. The ground was coming fast, and he hadn't let out his wings to stop. This is not fun! Ok maybe a little, if I were on my own, and not with someone else, to trust. But with Fang, he was the only person I trusted. He let out his wings, it jerked us hard. He started flying toward the roof. As we reached to roof, I couldn't help myself, I started to laugh. Why was I laughing so much today?

"So was that fun?" he said.

"I guess, it was scary though, I thought we were going to die" I said.

"I told you, I will never let you die! A life without you is unthinkable!" He started to get choked up. He choked up, I never thought in a million years he would. And about me! I walked toward him and hugged him, not a seductive hug, just a hug. Then we sat down. I sat in his lap, and looked at the clouds. He was playing with my hair, when I asked,

"So why now?"

"What" he said, the question seemed to catch him off guard.

"Why are you doing this now?"

"I don't' know, I just realized, I um…..I like you, I mean I've known for a while. I just didn't think you like me back."

"I do" I faced toward him, and gave him a simple kiss. "What about the girl at school though? Angel told me you like her"

"Max…." He said. As if warning me. I could tell he really did like her…. what was her name? Lissa. I hated her. From the way her hair, moves, to those perfectly painted toes. She been knowing for awhile, all the guys like her.

"What? You kissed me first today, and now you're not sure, which one of us to pick?" I said, he didn't answer me. He just looked down.

"It's cool, you can date her, you can have her! She's hotter than me, has a perfect body, and is rich! I don't even care! I NEVER EVEN LIKED YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE!" I got up, and started yelling. Tears started streaming down my face. I lied, I've always liked him, he just makes me so mad! He came to my room today. He kissed me! He wanted to do things! He got up, and started walking toward me and grabbed my hand. He looked me in the eyes and tried to say something. I flung his hand away from me; I pulled out my wings and shot in the air. I never looked back. I heard him starting to fly toward me; I did not want to talk to him! Stop following me! I needed to get rid of him. I noticed I was flying toward a lake. Perfect. I would just drop in, and swim as fast as I can, and hope he doesn't follow me.

"Max, wait, Max. Let Me Explain!" He said, but it was hard to hear. I was flying at least 95 MPH. I didn't stop. I went to wipe my eyes, now stinging from the wind and my tears. Then, _BAM_. Everything went black.

**I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT. PLEASE REVIEW, AND GIVE ME SOME FEED BACK! **


	4. Who Would You Pick?

FANG POV

"What if we go someplace instead?" She said. I knew what she meant. I knew where to go. I got up for her bad, and reached out for her hand. She took, and we crept around the hallway. She was taking the lead. By the amount of snoring, and light sleep murmurs we could be out for a while. We went through the kitchen, Thank God Nudge went back to sleep, or that would have been awkward again. Max, was lightly laughing at every step she took, it was cute. After about a minute, we reached to doors. I opened them, slowly. When the door opened, Max dropped my hand and ran outside. She stretched out her wings, beautiful. I wondered why she took me outside.

"Why are we out here?" I said.

"They would have heard anything we did" She said. Of course she was right.

"I guess"

"What were we gonna do?" I looked at the ground. What were we gonna do? I wanted to things….if you know what I mean. But did she? She kissed me back, she didn't ask to stop. I looked at her, what was she thinking about? Man, I'm so jealous of Angel, why couldn't I read minds?

"I don't know….things" I said. I smiled just thinking about the "things" we would do. I went and started to kiss her, her arms went around my body. I wrapped my arms around her, they seemed to fit perfectly. I wanted to have some fun. What better to do, then dive bomb. I whipped my wings out, and pushed down hard. Her arms, squeezed tightly. I knew she was scared, I was scared. None of us have ever tried this before. She tucked her wings in fast.

"Its fine, I got you" I said. In about a minute, we were at a very high altitude. "Let's do something fun?" She kissed my cheek, I knew she trusted me. We were the only people we trusted. She kissed my cheek, good thing; she looked at the ground after, because I was definitely blushing. Her kiss was warm. I pulled my wings, and we began to drop. Let me tell you, if you ever have the chance to dive bomb, do it! It felt amazing, the wind in my hair. Max's hair was still perfect, even though the wind was messing it up. We dropped fast, around two hundred feet till the ground, I flung out my wings. I flew to the top of the house.

When we got there I sat down, and Max sat in my lap. She was looking at the clouds, and I started to play with her hair. I wish I could pause this moment forever.

So was that fun?" I said.

"I guess, it was scary though, I thought we were going to die" She said.

"I told you, I will never let you die! A life without you is unthinkable!" I started to getchoked up. This was not like me, but when I think about Max like that, I did get choked up. She looked at me,and hugged me.

"So why now?" She said

"What" I was caught off guard, what did she mean?

"Why are you doing this now?"

"I don't' know, I just realized, I um…..I like you, I mean I've known for a while. I just didn't think you like me back."

"I do" She faced toward me, and gave me a simple kiss. "What about the girl at school though? Angel told me you like her"

"Max…." I said. I was totally caught off guard, I didn't know. I did like Max, but when I think of Lissa, my mouth gets dry, and my hands get sweaty. Could I like two girls? I looked down trying to think.

"What? You kissed me first today, and now you're not sure, which one of us to pick?" She said. She was right. I did. I didn't know.

"It's cool, you can date her, you can have her! She's hotter than me, has a perfect body, and is rich! I don't even care! I NEVER EVEN LIKED YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE!" That hit me deep. She got up, whipped out her wings, she started to fly away. I couldn't lose her this easily. I could see she was crying. I whipped my wings, and followed her.

"Max, wait, Max. Let Me Explain!" I said.

She was heading for the lake. What was she going to do? Drop down, and try to swim away from me? NO, I needed to talk to her. Why does she always storm off when things get confusing? She was going fast. We were now above to forest. I could she was trying to wipe her tears. I tried to fly a there pace, but she was going Way to fast. I could see a big tree coming up. Wait, Max wasn't avoiding it. Both her hands were in her eyes, when she hit it at full speed. OH SHT! That was the only thing, I could think.

**I THOUGHT I WOULD BE NICE AND GIVE YOU THE NEXT CHAPTER. PLEASE REVIEW, WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO MAX? FOLLOW AND FIND OUT!**


	5. That Must of Hurt!

MAX POV  
I opened my eyes, it was now dark. What happened? Where was I? Who is this? I could see a person next to me, but couldn't mark out who it was. It was holding my hand. The pain was bad. I feel like someone chopped me up and trough me into a blender.

"Please wake up, please wake up, I need you" the voice said, in a sortof wisper.

"Uggg" I moaned, trying to get up

"OH MY GOD YOU'RE WAKE…. Don't even think of getting up" Said the voice, very distance, like someone put cotton in my ears. I moved my head toward the voice, instantly blood filled my mouth. I slip out, and then a cold rag went on my head. That felt nice. I looked up, and focused my eyes, I was in a forest, I tree was right next to me. Did I hit the tree? There was a path of broken branches, were I probably fell a good 100 feet.

"Fang?"I said.

"Hey Max, how are you feeling?"

"Like shit"

"I'M SO SO SORRY, I NEVER MENT FOR THIS TO HAPPEN…"

"Why are even with me, and where's the rest of the flock?"

"I couldn't risk leaving you alone….." he was right. If he left me, I could have been killed by easers.

"What the hell happened?"

"You stormed off, and flew into a trees, at, at least 90"

"Report?"

"Pretty bad, a broken foot, arm, and nose. A lot of bruising"

"So, you took care of me of me?"

"Yeah" He looked down at the ground, one of his hands went to the back of his neck. Like he was scratching it. It seems as though he couldn't look me in the eyes.

"Can I go back to the house; were I can actually be comfortable on my bed?"

He looked at me; I could tell he had been crying for hours. Was I out that long? More? Probably, but why was he taking care of me? He didn't even like me, only Lissa!

"Well I could carry you back, but what are we going to tell the flock" he said.

He was right, what would we tell them? "Hey guys, don't worry about me, I just flew into a tree, and got some broken bones, because I now have a broken heart because of an asshole." Ha yeah right. I'll just tell them another lie. I hate lying to them! But it's the only thing I can do right.

"I'll tell them, we went hunting for some food, and I fell down a cliff"

"I need to tell you something" he said. I really didn't want to hear anything from him. He is an asshole.

"I don't want to hear it" I said.

I could tell I was hurting him, but he needed to be hurt, like he was hurting me! He scoped me up; let me tell you, even though I'm mutant fast-healing freak. When someone touches broken bone it Fucking hurts! I put my arm around his neck the other in my lap. It was cute, he was cute…STOP! I'm mad at myself for kissing him!

When we get back to the house, He puts me down on my bed. Goes to kiss my forehead, I turn head away quick so he couldn't, and tells everyone what happens. I don't want to go into detail with what happens with everyone, but Angel decides to sleep with me. She brings Celeste, which I don't mind.

The next morning, I'm still in pain, but Angels not there. Again see familiar eyes in my door way, so I pretend to still be sleeping. I'm still mad at him! But he walks into my room, and sits down next to me. He brushes away the hair in my face, then starts talking,

"I know you're a sleep, but I just want to say, I choose you, I KNOW you probably don't like me back now." He goes and kisses me, I kiss him back. I hurts, but it feels good. Surprised he stops and looks at me. "I thought you were sleeping?"

"I was"

"So did you hear everything?"

"Yeah" I start smiling. Then he starts smiling. He touches my broken leg, and instantly it feels better. He does this with the rest of my broken bones.

"I found out I have a new skill" he says

"I can see"

"So umm, are you still mad at me?"

"I guess not. But I have a question"

"What"

"Why me?"

"Do you always have to question everything?" he starts to laugh, then he lays next to me, and do, I think the phrase is spooning? We fit perfectly together; we are made for each other. After 30 minutes, he goes gets me breakfast. I sit up and eat cheerios without milk, I starts bringing his hands across my face, were all the bruise are. Finally he gets to my eye.

"I'm sorry, for everything" he says, I don't even realize he says it, because I'm scarfing down my breakfast.

"Why? I'm the stupid one that hit the tree" I look down, at my bruises on my arms. He grabs my chin, and lifts up my head. OW! It hurt.

"I Love you Maximum Ride"

**PLEASE REVIEW! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT, STAY TUNED FOR THE REST! IT'S NOT OVER!**


	6. The Longest Day of My Life

**I'M SO SORRY FOR THIS CHAPTER BEING LATE, I'VE BEEN HAVING A LOT OF STUFF FOR SCHOOL, I'LL TRY TO PUT THE NEXT CHAPTERS SOONER!AGAIN I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU LIKED WHAT YOU DIDN'T. THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION. **

FANG POV

Oh shit, oh shit, that's the only thing that crossed my mind when saw Max hit the tree. She hit it hard and fast. I saw her drop like a rock. She fell, right down into a couple of branches, and hit the ground very hard. I couldn't move, for nothing. All I could do is watch, but some how my wings kept moving. The world seem to move very fast, and I was I slow motion. My thought were I knew Max was dead. What the hell was I going to do?

After a couple of minutes, I got out of that state, and flew down next to here. Ouch! I could see a couple of bones broken, a lot of bruising, and she was bleeding in a couple of places. I tried to see if she was breathing, hard to tell. It seems like it, but I'm not sure. I try to give her CPR, but it's weird kissing her, and blowing air in her chest. I just keep having to tell myself not to kiss kiss her.

"Please, wake up." I say it so low I could barely hear it. I think about, just scoping her up, and flying back to the house, but I don't want to disturb her broken bones. They might not heal the right way. After I looked at her bones, I tried to place them the right way. It's hard, but I do it. I'm just gonna have nightmares about the bones cracking.

After about an hour, I went to go get some water, at the lake. It wasn't that far away, since that was going to be her location, before she hit the tree. I ripped off a pice of my shirt, to make it into a rag, to put it on her head. As soon as I hit the lake, I dip my head in, and drank till my stomach hurt. I knew I was going to have to hydrate my body. Shit! How was I going to collect water to bring to her? I walked along the beach; to see if they had anything to make a makeshift cup, to bring some water to her. Yes! It seems there are campers around, I found a kettle, a knife, and a fork. I filled kettle up with water, and started to walk back. That's when things went bad.

I heard a noise, a high pitched stretch. I dropped everything, and ran to Max. The run seemed to take to take longer, than when I walked there. Then I heard another scream, it was a male, weird. Wait! There were campers in the woods. Oh no, what could of happened, bear? wolf? No that scream seem to be excoriating pain, Easer. About ten seconds later, I found Max, still in the same spot, nothing had happened, or they hadn't found us. I quickly got a bunch of leaves and put it over Max, and I flew up high in a tree, but still in view of Max.

I was right, about 5 minutes later, three easers came, they stopped and sniffed. They were talking about the camper scared faces, then they started to laugh. I tried to look closer at them, and I notice one. It was Ari. God, I wanted to punch his face in. They seemed to not notice Max, they even walked over her. When one of them walked over her, I heard a crunch. It seemed to be another branch, but I knew it was her. They didn't even notice, they where to stupid. After they left, I waited ten minutes then I flew down.

I took all the leaves off of her, carefully to see what the stepped on. Not her other leg, or her other arm. I ran my fingers over her legs and arms to see, and then I went to her ribs. I started from the back then moved forward. I tried not to touch breast, but she forgot to put a bra on, and they were there. After a couple of minutes I couldn't resist the urge, I put my hands on the breast. They were soft, very nice, I never imaged them to be like that, I started to squeeze them, yes. She was still passed out, so it kind of seemed wrong, but it felt so right. STOP! I stopped, what in the fuck am I doing?! I finished my exaiming og her, and found out it was her jaw. I quickly put it back in place, and got up and walked away.

What did I just do? Should I tell her? Why did I do it? I feel bad, but it felt SO right! I wish she was awake. STOP! WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST DO? I know Max would of not approved of it. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. I'll never tell her, EVER.

I went back to the kettle and the lake, before it got dark, which would be in a hour or two. I filled it up, and grabbed my rag. I walked back to Max, and dipped the rag in the water, and placed it on her head. I started to cry, just thinking about what I did. I curled up, my back against a tree, and pulled my knees in, and dropped my head in between, and cried. I could of cried for about and hour, finally I heard and moan. I looked up, very quickly, she moved and stopped. I ran to her, and I put my hand in hers. Then she went still, a couple of minutes later, I started too talked to her.

"Please wake up, please wake up, I need you!" I said. She opened her eyes very slowly, and tried to focused. I took the rag off, and put fresh water on it, and placed it back on it. It seemed to refresh her. She was trying to get up

"Uggg" she moaned, trying to get up.

"OH MY GOD YOU'RE WAKE…. Don't even think of getting up" I said. She started to move her head toward me. She slip out some blood, I remembered her I put a cold rage on her head. I could tell it was good, because some color in her face came back. She started to look around, I could tell she was confused. Did she remember anything?

"Fang?" she said.

"Hey Max, how are you feeling?"

"Like shit"

"I'M SO SO SORRY, I NEVER MENT FOR THIS TO HAPPEN…"

"Why are even with me, and where's the rest of the flock?"

"I couldn't risk leaving you alone….."

"What the hell happened?"

"You stormed off, and flew into a trees, at, at least 75"

"Report?"

"Pretty bad, a broken foot, arm, and nose. A lot of bruising"

"So, you took care of me of me?"

"Yeah" I looked at the ground. One hand went to the back of my neck, I usually did this when I get nervous.

"Can I go back to the house; were I can actually be comfortable on my bed?"

She looked at me, could she tell I was crying? I hope not, this is not what I do.

"Well I could carry you back, but what are we going to tell the flock"

"I'll tell them, we went hunting for some food, and I fell down a cliff"

"I need to tell you something" I wanted to tell her, this is my best friend here. She was the only other person in the world I could trust!

"I don't want to hear it" I said.

That hurt, how long will we be like this? I really wanted to tell her! If she finds out later, she will never trust anybody! I scooped her up, and she put the good arm around my neck. Was this the last time, we were going to be close to each other's bodies? I hoped not, but I knew it was. I started to fly off. I was at the house in 2 minutes. I flew to the door, opened it up, and walked in. The flock was awake! SHIT! They all looked in my direction. Even Iggy, he was getting good.

"OMG Like where were you guys? OMG MAX what liked happen?" Nudge said.

"I'll explain later" I said, I walked to Max's room, and place her on her bed. I tried to kiss her forehead, but she pulled away. Yep, she was going to take a long time to talk like normal again.

I walked out, of her room, and into the living room. Everyone was waiting for my explanation. So I started to tell them.


End file.
